A través del Tiempo
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: La Guerra arrastró a Bucky a un abismo, Hydra se encargó de convertirlo en un monstruo imperecedero, atrapado en el hielo, un arma asesina... pero sin importar si era Bucky o el Soldado de Invierno, sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurriese Steve siempre estaría allí con él: hasta el final de la línea, para evitar que se viniese abajo, y para unir sus pedazos rotos si era necesario.
**Un nuevo Fic sobre Steve y Bucky porque, es tan difícil NO imaginarse a estos dos juntos :3**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

20 de Diciembre del año 1943

La ciudad se escondía detrás de un manto de niebla y bajo una capa de escarcha. El frío mordía a los transeúntes que se atrevían a salir embutidos en sus abrigos y bufandas. Los escaparates iluminados por las farolas repartidas en hileras por las aceras provocaban una sensación sobrecogedora. Las únicas luces que rompían la penumbra eran unas titilantes al final de la calle donde una feria se había instalado como celebración a las vísperas de navidad.

Había de todo, desde una rueda de la fortuna que titilaba recortando la silueta del cielo estrellado, así como varios juegos de tiro al blanco, una carpa colorida que escondía los actos graciosos y misteriosos de un circo, y carruseles para niños, así como puestos donde se vendían toda clase de dulces y golosinas.

Varios grupos de infantes iban tomados de la mano de sus padres, maravillados ante la belleza de la feria. Pero en su mayoría, esa noche, quienes habían asistido, eran parejas jóvenes. Es por ello que un delgado, despeinado y bajito Steve Rogers veía a Bucky Barnes con cara de pocos amigos, mientras ambos hacían fila para la boletería del circo. Esa noche se presentaría un payaso sin gracia, según argumentaba un furioso Steve, hacía un frío del demonio, y habría estado bien quedarse en casa.

-¡No es para tanto, Steve! Solo será un rato, con unas lindas chicas que conseguí- dijo Bucky, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa e irguiendo la barbilla.

Steve rodó los ojos, no podía decirle a su mejor amigo que la verdadera razón de su rabia no era el frío, ni el payaso, ni la feria, ni siquiera su desconocida cita, sino la cita de Bucky. Odiaba verlo coquetear con chicas, y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Bajó la mirada; nunca haría nada al respecto, pensó con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, porque si había algo más importante para él que sus sentimientos por Bucky, era su amistad con el pelinegro.

No soportaría la mirada de asco que seguramente le dirigiría Bucky y ver su relación de amigos destruida solo por un tonto arrebato de sinceridad.

Dos hermosas jóvenes, una de cabello rizado negro azabache y otra pelirroja, ambas luciendo peinados semejantes, y pintadas los labios de un rojo intenso, saludaron al par de muchachos. Bucky, galante como siempre, las saludó, para después presentarlas a Steve. Ambas eran hermanas, la una llevaba un hermoso vestido verde, y la otra uno floreado. Steve se quedó con ésta última, ya que era más bajita, y al menos así no se sentiría tan enclenque.

Compraron cuatro boletos para la función e ingresaron. Después de todo el payaso no estuvo tan mal, se dijo Steve, mientras reía viendo el acto. Bucky se desternillaba de la risa, y verlo feliz le alegró. O al menos hasta cuando el pelinegro dijo que saldría por palomitas y su cita se ofreció a acompañarlo. Recordando que allí vendían manzanas acarameladas, Steve salió tras ellos para decirles que le trajeran una.

Se llevó una amarga sorpresa al cruzar el umbral de la carpa y encontrar a Bucky besando a la muchacha a un costado. No pudo sino apretar los puños, y en un arrebato de ira empujar a Bucky a un lado, separando bruscamente a la pareja que lució desconcertada.

-¿Steve pero qué demonios?- exclamó Bucky al verlo interpuesto rotundamente entre él y su cita.

Los jadeos entrecortados de Steve se detuvieron. Poco a poco perdió el color de su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Balbuceando un par de incoherencias, dio media vuelta y echó a correr por la feria. Escuchó a Bucky llamarlo a sus espaldas, a gritos, pero no se detuvo. A pesar de que no era bueno corriendo, lo era escabulléndose. Serpenteó entre los juegos de la feria hasta que encontró la calle y continuó su huida.

Corrió como nunca en su vida. Tan aterrado que llegó a la comodidad y seguridad de su hogar, echó los pestillos de la puerta, y cerró las persianas. Las piernas le dolían tanto que se echó a mitad de la salita, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras su respiración se convertía en sollozos silenciosos.

En la oscuridad de la noche no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Cansado y desesperado terminó dormido en el suelo, hecho un ovillo. Hasta que escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, dio un respingo, pero no se atrevió a moverse.

-¡Steve!- era Bucky. El solo pensar en cómo le explicaría su actitud, e imaginar la mueca de repugnancia en el rostro de su amigo, le dejó paralizado.

Era mejor si pensaba que no estaba allí.

-¡Steve, sé que estás ahí, por favor abre!- los golpes no se detuvieron- Steve…- esta última llamada seguida de un golpe sordo dispararon el pulso de Steve, la voz de Bucky se escuchaba tan preocupada y desesperada que no pudo más.

Haciendo acopio del poco valor que tenía en ese momento, se puso de pie. Temeroso abrió la puerta, dejando una rendija por donde miró como los ojos de Bucky se abrían de par en par, aliviados.

-Bucky yo lo siento- empezó a decir, pero el pelinegro empujó la puerta.

Steve retrocedió viendo algo relampaguear en los ojos de Bucky, quién cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Temió que lo golpeara, y se encogió de hombros, entornando los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que dijo Bucky con tono estrangulado en algo que Steve pensó era ira.

-Yo…- quiso mentir, pero al darse cuenta de que Bucky ya lo había adivinado y solo quería una confirmación para odiarlo, prefirió dar el paso final-…yo te amo Bucky Barnes- y cerró los ojos. Ahora sí que no habría escape al golpe, pensó.

Y lo recibió, sin embargo no como esperaba. Un golpe de dos tibios labios suaves sobre los suyos. Y el impacto de dos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo delgado, pegándolo a un pecho musculoso y definido.

En estado catatónico Steve fue incapaz de responder al beso, ese beso que creyó jamás sucedería, y ahora en el frío invierno de la ciudad, en medio de la oscuridad había llegado de forma inesperada. Bucky se apartó, nervioso, con el rostro que Steve siempre calificó como feroz y valiente, cubierto de inquietud y temor.

-Me has besado…- dijo el rubio, tocándose los labios aun sin terminar de creérselo.

Bucky sonrió de medio lado, coqueto, y relamió sus labios a la vez que encogía los hombros.

-¿Hay algún problema?- dijo, tomándolo por las muñecas y haciéndolo retroceder hasta la puerta de la habitación. Besó el cuello de Steve, con devoción, sintiendo como se estremecía ante su toque- ¿Hay algún problema con que te ame?

Steve haciendo uso del poco raciocinio que le quedaba tomó a Bucky por las mejillas, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?- todavía se creía presa de un sueño loco y hermoso. Bucky asintió, inclinándose para besarlo repetidas cortas veces en los labios. Steve gimió, deleitado-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- inquirió, sus manos colándose por la camisa de Bucky a la vez que éste empezaba a mover las caderas sobre las de Steve, tomándolo por el trasero para levantarlo un poco. -¡Ah!- el gemido gutural del rubio no se hizo esperar.

Bucky levantó a Steve lo suficiente de las caderas para que éste lo envolviese con las piernas, y los brazos en su cuello. Lo volvió a besar, buscando a tientas la perilla de la habitación. Una vez la puerta se hubo abierto caminó con Steve entre sus brazos dentro, pero no lograron llegar hasta la cama.

-Te he amado desde que nos conocimos, en la escuela primaria, pero estaba tan mal, y tú eres siempre tan correcto…- dijo, apoyando sus manos en el borde de un escritorio repleto de libros y papeles, donde colocó a Steve que se negaba a desenvolver las piernas de las caderas de su mejor amigo.

Sin más palabras Steve enredó sus manos en el cabello oscuro de Bucky, estremeciéndose al sentir las manos del mismo retirarle pantalones y ropa interior con un fuerte tirón. Jadeó sobre el hombro de Bucky; él lo volvió a besar, terminándolo de desnudar. La dura erección del rubio saltó a la vista, el pelinegro sonrió pícaro, antes de tomar el erguido falo en una mano empezando con movimientos lentos, apretando la húmeda punta.

-¡Ah, Buck…!- exclamó Steve, mordiendo sus labios, y pronto buscando la boca de Bucky para no gritar de placer.

Steve quiso tomar iniciativa, así que mientras era masturbado por la áspera mano de su amigo, y succionaba sus labios, arrancó la camisa de Bucky. Los botones saltaron, produciendo un ruidito en el suelo que hizo reír al pelinegro. Las manos de Steve temblaron al descender hasta la hebilla del pantalón del pelinegro, rompió el beso, mirando fijamente a Bucky, temeroso.

-¿Qué tienes?- él lo rodeó por la cintura, deteniendo su mano en el miembro de Steve y rozando su propia erección contra las caderas del rubio. Lo escuchó gemir, y vio sus labios temblar con deseo y….¿miedo?-Steve ¿quieres detenerte?-

-No, solo yo no sé….- musitó, tragando sonoramente. Bucky besó su barbilla, ascendiendo hasta su oído.

-Tampoco he estado con otro hombre, Steve.- El rubio se aferró a Bucky, -y sé que tu…

-No lo digas- pidió Steve, avergonzado. Bucky rió, divertido y malicioso.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo, a manera de juego, levantando a Steve en sus brazos. El rubio intentó articular algo, pero lo calló de un beso -¿Qué no quieres que diga, eh Rogers?- bromeó, dando un par de vueltas antes de dejarlo caer en el revoltijo de las cobijas y sábanas de la cama.

Steve intentó contestar otra vez, pero las caderas de Bucky fueron más veloces, embistieron contra sus glúteos haciendo que arquease la espalda y gimiera alto.

-¡Ah, Bucky!-, lo rodeó por la cintura con sus piernas, abriéndolas lo más que podía para sentir el palpitante miembro de Barnes sobre el suyo.

-¿Tienes vergüenza de que diga que eres virgen?- rio Bucky, viendo como Steve se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, y en medio de gemidos y jadeos, cubría su rostro con ambas manos.-¡Ey!- lo tomó por las muñecas, colocándolas a cada lado del rostro del rubio, quién había cerrado fuertemente los párpados- No hay nada de qué avergonzarte, Steve. De hecho, es tierno- murmuró -y excitante

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando el rostro pálido de Bucky, y esos ojos azules, cargados de sinceridad. Lo besó, ésta vez atreviéndose a discurrir sus manos hasta el pantalón del pelinegro, abriéndoselos con velocidad torpe. Bucky no tardó en patear sus pantalones y ropa interior lejos, quedando igual de desnudo que Steve.

El rubio retrocedió hasta las almohadas, y Bucky lo siguió. Abriendo sus piernas, mientras colocaba dos dedos en los labios de Steve.

-Chúpalos- dijo, en un tono grave al oído de Steve. El rubio movía alocadamente las caderas contra la erección de Bucky, así que le hizo caso. Lamió hasta que Bucky consideró era suficiente saliva, y los retiró de la boca de Steve

El rubio lo miró extrañado y curioso cuando Bucky introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos. Pero luego abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir la mano de su amigo acariciar su estrecha entrada. Un dedo penetró, acariciando su cálido interior. Bucky besó su rostro, sus labios y cada porción de piel que tenía a disposición, acariciando con la mano libre la erección de Steve que gemía descontrolado.

Un segundo dedo seguido de movimientos de tijeras algo incómodos dilató al rubio quién apretaba las sábanas y suplicaba por más empalándose solo en los dedos de Bucky. El pelinegro los retiró, haciendo que Steve se quejara ante la sensación de vacío para después tensarse al ver que Bucky lo tomaba por ambas piernas, alineando su erección con la lubricada entrada de Rogers.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bucky, mirando preocupado a Steve, que no dejaba de jadear. Él rubio asintió.

El duro miembro de Bucky penetró los primeros centímetros, haciendo que Steve cerrara los ojos con una expresión de dolor, y apretara las manos en las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Bucky continuó deslizándose, haciendo todo el uso de su autocontrol para no embestir descontrolado en semejante estreches deliciosa y alucinante. En lugar de ello contempló la evolución del rostro de Steve, que fue desde el dolor más desgarrador, hasta tener los labios separados, y los ojos abiertos de par en par demostrando el placer más intenso.

Estuvo completamente adentro, y Steve fue quién empezó a moverse. Al principio experimentando, para después decir con voz cargada de deseo:

-¡Muévete, Bucky! ¡Ha…Hazlo!-.

Barnes no tardó en mover sus caderas en cadenciosos círculos. Aumentó de ritmo cuando los labios de Steve volvieron a los suyos, reprimiendo los gemidos de ambos. En un movimiento preciso en que cambió de ángulo sus caderas, dio en un punto que hizo a Steve gritar. Por un instante creyó que le había hecho daño, hasta que al separarse, Steve se retorció.

-¡Ah, Bucky, más, por favor!- suplicaba. El pelinegro lo hizo, sin dejar de acariciar ese cuerpo delgado bajo el suyo, que a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, le parecía perfecto. Steve era tan hermoso, pensó Bucky, golpeando reiteradas veces ese punto escuchando el rechinido de la cama, sus propios gemidos en compañía de la voz de Steve- ¡Oh, ah sí, así Bucky, no te detengas! ¡Ah! ¡Dios, Bucky! ¡Sí, justo ahí, sí!-

-¡Oh, cielo santo, Steve!- gruñó Bucky al sentirse al borde del clímax, extasiado por la estreches de Steve y su rostro perlado de sudor con los cabellos rubios pegados a la frente.

Se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Steve en medio de ambos y Bucky derramándose en el interior del rubio. Tras unos cuantos besos mientras el miembro de Bucky se deslizaba por si solo de la estreches de Steve, ambos rodaron en la cama. Rogers se acomodó entre los brazos del pelinegro, antes de dar un bostezo.

Bucky continuó acariciando durante varios minutos el cuerpo desnudo de Steve, hasta que finalmente éste se durmió. Besó su sien, y también presa del sueño, Barnes los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas.

-Te amo, Steve- dijo entre sueños, respirando el aroma de su amante.

Al día siguiente un tenue rayo de luz matinal pegó directo en los ojos de Steve. Se estiró en la cama, revolviéndose entre las cobijas en busca de Bucky. La somnolencia lo abandonó cuando abrió los ojos de par en par, agitado al encontrarse solo en la cama.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en las sábanas, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Pasó sus manos por su despeinado cabello, pensando a mil por hora. Todo había sido un sueño, se dijo, un hermoso y dulce sueño donde habría deseado permanecer para siempre.

El pulso empezó a martillearle, cuando presa de la paranoia también vislumbró la opción de que Bucky se hubiese arrepentido de todo, y marchado de allí apenas despuntó el alba. No obstante antes de que se le saliera el corazón por la boca, un estrépito proveniente de la cocina hizo que Steve frunciera el entrecejo. Intentó levantarse de un salto, mas una punzada en su parte baja lo hizo detenerse adolorido.

Descubrió en el suelo los zapatos de Bucky, y los botones de la camisa que la noche anterior él había arrancado. Suspiró, aliviado, acusándose de ser un idiota. Con más cuidado se levantó, tomando sus pantalones y colocándoselos. Descalzo arrastró sus pies a la cocina, viendo de reojo en el espejo que colgaba en su habitación, unas rojizas marcas que adornaban su cuello, hombros, y brazos.

Al entrar a la pequeña cocina, se llevó una grata imagen que lo hizo sentir en las nubes al mismo tiempo que preocupado. Una jarra metálica yacía en el suelo, agua desperdigada por todas partes, la estufa encendida, y Bucky, apoyado en la mesa de madera, miraba con profundo odio su mano enrojecida.

-¿Acaso olvidaste que el fuego quema?- le preguntó divertido Steve, haciendo que diera una respingo. El rubio apagó la estufa, y con un mantel que halló por allí, recogió la jarra dejándola en el lavaplatos. Se giró a Bucky, tomó despacio la mano quemada del pelinegro entre las suyas, y después posó suavemente sus labios en los dedos enrojecidos.

Todo sin retirar la mirada de Bucky, su cabello oscuro revuelto, sus ojos azules casi grisáceos en la mañana, su camisa abierta a causa de la ausencia de botones, y sus pantalones negros arrugados después de pasar toda la noche arrumados en el piso.

Bucky tampoco apartó los ojos de Steve, que a pesar de ser bajito y delgado, podía verse tan sexy después de la apasionada noche que compartieron; con su pecho descubierto, sus pantalones algo holgados, y los labios enrojecidos por el frío.

-Solo trataba de hacer café- se quejó Bucky, tomándolo a Steve por la cintura y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Pues no trates otra vez ¿Ok?- el rubio levantó una ceja, divertido. Y a Bucky le pareció tan tierno que no pudo evitar inclinarse y atraerlo en un beso casto que pronto subió de intensidad.

Con los brazos del otro y los alientos entremezclados, fueron dando traspiés hasta la habitación. Ambos bendijeron que fuera domingo e hiciera frío ya que nadie los molestaría pues la mayoría de personas preferían no salir ese día en especial si nevaba tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

Bucky cayó de espaldas en el colchón, mientras Steve se acomodaba sobre él, sentado a horcajadas moviendo las caderas despacio. Sus ropas habían sufrido el mismo destino que la noche pasada. En medio de las caricias que ambos se regalaban, Barnes separó un poco los labios de Steve, rodeándolo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

-Estabas agitado, cuando fuiste a la cocina- dijo, a manera de pregunta. Steve asintió, sentir su nueva y palpitante erección contra la de Bucky no le permitía hablar- ¿Por qué?-

El rubio tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por olvidar el placer durante un instante y responder.

-Desperté y creí que todo fue un sueño. Y cuando vi los…- se mordió el labio, procurando concentrarse en lo que decía-los botones…creí que te habías ido-.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-, Bucky lo tomó por los hombros, apartándolo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es decir, mírame…-señaló Steve hacia sí mismo, cohibido-Soy poca cosa, Bucky, y seamos sinceros, podrías tener a cualquiera…- el pelinegro no lo dejó terminar, lo besó como si no hubiese un mañana, tumbándolo en la cama, para abrirse paso entre sus piernas.

-¿Crees que habría hecho esto? ¿Crees que estaría feliz al lado de cualquier otra persona, Steve?-, el rubio no respondió. Las manos de Bucky se pasearon por toda la tibia piel de Rogers- ¿Sabes? A veces puedes ser muy tonto, Steve. Te amo, te amo tal y como eres. No eres poca cosa, eres la persona más valiente y perfecta que he conocido en mi vida- besó su rostro, haciéndolo estremecer- Te amo y nunca sería capaz de dejarte.

Bucky descendió repartiendo besos por el abdomen de Steve, que arqueaba la espalda en busca de más contacto, hasta que se vio obligado a estallar en risas cuando el pelinegro enterró la nariz en su ombligo provocándole cosquillas.

-¡Bucky, no! ¡Bucky!- reía, y el pelinegro también lo hacía-Para…-pidió, y su amigo lo hizo. Lo que no esperaba Steve era que descendiera aún más, engullendo su erección, dando comenzó a una serie de succiones cadenciosas y lamidas lentas que fueron armonizadas con un sonoro gemido por parte del rubio-¡Ah!

Disfrutaron del amor que se profesaban mutuamente, dejándoselo en claro al otro por medio de caricias, risas, y miradas intensas. De ser por ellos jamás habrían roto su promesa de estar juntos, sin embargo una guerra se estaba librando lejos de allí, y los alcanzaría, arrastrándolos a una vorágine de dolor, y rompiendo cada uno de sus sueños.

 **Gracias por leer ;)**

 **Si les gusto, no les gusto, lo odiaron o tienen alguna sugerencia …**

… **por favor DEJEN REVIEWS**

 **xoxox**


End file.
